


Stuck on you

by shipsandglitter



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst (only a little), Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Kelly is: in love, Realisations, Soft gals, hand-holding, s o f t, so soft, these two need more fics, they have a Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/pseuds/shipsandglitter
Summary: "She was beautiful. And maybe it was because of all the recent stress, or her stubborn denial of any sort of attraction towards girls, but Kelly hadn't fully appreciated it until now."A.k.a Kelly and Becca have a late-night talk at the hospital. Kelly has feelings.





	Stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am tired, gay and in need of more Becca x Kelly content bc I love them.
> 
> This is my first the society fic (I'll hopefully be writing a grizzham fic soon.) I hope it's okay and not too ooc!

“I’m sorry,” said Kelly, hovering meekly by the foot of Becca’s hospital bed. “I thought someone told you.” 

Becca let out a bitter sounding laugh. “Nope. No one. Gordie dropped by, but he lied to us apparently...”

Kelly smiled slightly, walking around and settling down on the edge of the bed. “He probably just didn’t want to stress either of you out with...you know...the whole childbirth thing.” 

Becca nodded, but it seemed as though her mind was elsewhere at that moment. She kept looking between Kelly and the empty space beside her, biting her lip.

When she spoke, her voice was unusually soft.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, and Kelly’s world suddenly seemed to shatter. The realisation of what could happen to New Ham under their new lead hadn’t been an easy one for her, but somehow, looking sadly over at Becca, it hit her all over again like a pile of bricks.

“I know...me too.” 

Becca, who had spent the past few days with her baby almost constantly, was now being told that Eden would have to live while Campbell was thriving with his new authority over The Gaurd. Becca, who had told Kelly a few weeks ago about knowing exactly what Campbell was capable of - always seeing it on his face when he spoke to her best friend, now had to watch as he controlled New Ham from behind closed doors. Becca, who despite all of her fears somehow managed to remain so strong, was now looking back at Kelly with tears welling in her eyes. 

“So, Allie and Will...they-“

“No,” Kelly interrupted, not unkindly, “they’re making up stories about them. I know it. They haven’t even held a  _trial_  yet and people are already throwing things at her and Will on the street. I’ve tried to get through to Harry, but it's like...Gordie and I are the only ones who seem to realise something’s up. And...it’s hard to do things alone.” 

Becca nodded, running a shaky hand through her hair. “You’re not alone,” she said after a moment, voice firm despite her tears. 

Kelly looked hesitantly up at the girl then. Her hair was slightly unruly, her hands were fidgeting restlessly with the bed sheets and her brown eyes were fixated on the space between them.

She was beautiful. And maybe it was because of all the recent stress, or her stubborn denial of any sort of attraction towards girls, but Kelly hadn’t fully appreciated it until now. 

Unfortunately - now happened to be the wrong time. 

She directed her gaze from Becca to the dull looking hospital environment around her, darkening by the moment as the sun set outside. There were soft snores coming from the bed beside them - Sam had insisted on remaining close to Becca - but apart from that everything seemed eerily quiet in their area.

She heard a heavy sigh from beside her. “What are we going to do, Kelly?” 

And looking over at Becca then, Kelly wanted nothing more than to have some sort of definite plan in taking Campbell down. She wanted to tell the girl that everything would okay, that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

But she didn’t. No one in this town did. They were all a bunch of teenagers that had been forced to grow up within the span of months, and Kelly was no exception. She never would’ve counted on having to know how to insert an IV with no medical training,  _or_  having to help deliver a baby. She  _wished_  she didn’t have to wing everything, but truthfully, that’s all she’d been doing from the moment everyone in their town vanished.

These thoughts must’ve shown on her face because Becca’s expression fell slightly. 

“I don’t know either,” she tried to assure, but her voice seemed strained. “I wish I did.”

Their eyes met for a moment, and Kelly had to look away before her thoughts could wander too far. Becca looked down at her hands for a moment, seeming hesitant all of a sudden. 

“You can come sit here,” she murmured, gesturing to the space beside her. 

So Kelly did. 

And somehow, feeling the warmth of Becca’s arm pressed up against her own provided her with a sense of comfort she hadn’t even realised she needed so much until then. 

Becca grabbed the blanket that was pooled at the end of the bed and threw it over them both, leaning her head gently on Kelly’s shoulder. 

Kelly forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“We’ll figure it out,” Becca said quietly. “When I get out of here. Which is soon, right?” 

Kelly laughed a little, looking fondly down at the other girl. “Yes. It’s soon. Tomorrow, even.”

“Thank god. Taking down a psychopath is  _so_  much more entertaining than being stuck in here.” 

Kelly shook her head at that, unable to keep from smiling. “Dark,” she remarked.

“Everything about this place is,” came Becca’s response. “Except for Sam, maybe. And you.” 

Kelly pointedly ignored the way her heart skipped a beat at that.

“And Eden?” she asked, voice higher than she would’ve liked. 

“That’s a given,” said Becca with a laugh, sending a glance over to where Eden had fallen asleep in the bassinet beside Sam’s bed.

Her gaze found Kelly’s again after that, and a soft smile came to her lips. “Thanks, by the way. For everything. I wouldn’t have gotten through any of this without you, and...I know I’ve probably been a bit of a bitch lately.” 

“It’s fine,” Kelly assured. “You’ve been under a lot of stress.”

Becca smiled slightly at that. Silence fell for a moment. Kelly took a deep breath. 

“You know...if Sam can’t help you with Eden for whatever reason, or if sometimes he can’t be with you...I don’t mind helping out.” 

Becca contemplated the words for a few moments, before breaking out into a smile. 

“Really? Wouldn’t it be annoying with everything else going on?” 

“Nothing is too much of a hassle to help you,” Kelly responded, and she really hadn’t meant for those words to sound like a confession but  _god_  did they. She spent a few seconds after that having an internal panic, trying not to let it show on her face.

Becca seemed to notice too, because suddenly she was looking up at Kelly with wide eyes. “...Oh. Well thanks, that’s nice of you. I'll probably need all the help I can get.”

Silence again. Kelly’s stomach was filled to the brim with obnoxious little butterflies.

“So...you and Will?” 

The question seemed slightly out of place given their circumstances, but somehow Kelly couldn’t bring herself to care. It felt like a whole different world inside that darkened hospital room, one far removed from the rest of New Ham.

“Just friends,” Kelly confirmed. “For a moment I thought there was something there, same with Harry, but for some reason...” she trailed off after that, biting lightly at her bottom lip. 

She knew it would sound crazy to anyone else, but being this close to Becca somehow seemed to make her inhibitions disappear. Most of them, anyway. 

“For some reason...?” 

Kelly let out a breath. “For some reason...I like the idea of guys liking me, but then when actual stuff starts happening I just feel kind of...weirded out. You know? That’s normal, right?” 

Becca went quiet.

Kelly continued, more desperate now, “and I guess I just feel like I have to choose the guys I like...it doesn’t really come naturally. Do you get that too? Or am I just...” 

_Broken._

For Kelly’s whole life it had felt like she was incapable of liking anyone. She would always panic and feel as though she never quite felt the same way for her boyfriends as they felt for her, and it’s a thought that had been at the back of her mind constantly over the past few months. 

“Kelly...I promise you’re not anything like that. Have you maybe considered that you don’t like boys? In that way, at least.”

Kelly hesitated for a moment, her gaze fixed firmly on her lap. “I have.” 

Becca looked over at her, clearly expecting something further, but Kelly fell silent again.

“Okay...well, do you think it could be a possibility?” 

Kelly bit her lip before giving a fearful little nod.

Becca shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “That’s perfectly fine. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah...I think so.” 

Becca nodded, rubbing her thumb in small motions against the fabric of Kelly’s sweater as she thought about what to say. 

“I um...I like both. If that helps at all. I used to only accept my feelings when they were for guys, but with everything that’s happened, it sort of feels pointless now. I mean - we get to decide what’s normal now, right? Why carry over something as useless as homophobia?” 

Kelly laughed a little. “That’s true,” she agreed. “If we’re all going to live together then we might as well accept each other.” 

“Exactly!” 

There were both smiling now, looking anywhere but one another. Becca retracted her arm, and for a moment Kelly felt disappointed by the loss, but instead, she ended up taking Kelly’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

It was just an action - something friends did even, but it felt like more. It felt like a promise. 

There were unspoken words and feelings there that frankly neither of them were ready to address, but at that moment, this was enough for Kelly. 

Maybe if they were back home she would be scrolling through Becca’s Instagram with a blinding smile on her face, or working up the courage to talk to her between classes, or, if she somehow managed to work through her feelings, maybe she would even be  _kissing_  her. 

Or maybe things wouldn’t have changed at all, and she would’ve continued dating boys and ignoring the part of her brain that seemed to take notice of Becca whenever it could.

All Kelly knew was that she was currently sat in some sort of parallel universe, holding hands with a girl she hadn’t been able to keep off her mind for years, and for a fleeting moment things didn’t seem so bad. 


End file.
